1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to copier machines, facsimile apparatuses, multifunctional machines, communication apparatuses, communication methods, and computer-readable memory media, and particularly relates to a copier machine, a facsimile apparatus, a multifunctional machine, a communication apparatus, a communication method, and a computer-readable memory medium for use with a data transmission/reception unit for transmitting and receiving data through a communication channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses are conventionally provided with the function to perform facsimile transmission at a prescribed time to transmit an image that has been scanned in advance. Such image forming apparatuses may enter a power saving mode until the prescribed time if there is no operation input, followed by resuming its operation by exiting from the power saving mode upon the arrival of the prescribed time to perform the facsimile transmission (see Patent Document 1).
In recent years, further, some image forming apparatuses have been designed such that a power-indicator LED for indicating the power-on of an apparatus is removed for the purpose of reducing cost, so that nothing is displayed during the power saving mode similarly to the manner in which nothing is displayed during main power-off.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-92650
In the image forming apparatuses without the power-indicator LED, however, a menu and the like on the operation and display panel are completely turned off upon entry into the power saving mode, without providing a means such as the power-indicator LED to allow checking of the power-on/off state of the apparatus. Under such conditions, the user may mistakenly think that the power is not turned on, and may operate the main power switch to end up turning off the power. This gives rise to a problem in that if there is data waiting for processing such as document data waiting for transmission, such data is lost due to the accidental turning off of the power.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme by which a user will not turn off the power by mistakenly thinking that the power is not turned on if there is data waiting for processing. Further, there is a need for a scheme by which data is prevented from being lost when there is data waiting for processing even if a user turns off the power by mistakenly thinking that the power is not turned on